fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 19
To Aurora After liberating the animals and helping Soul get rid of a few dozen Hollow Men. Adam and Anna made their way to meet Ben knowing all their quests for now were done. "Where is he?" Anna asked as they made their way through the sewers in the Bowerstone Resistance Base to find Ben waiting for them. "What the hell took you two so long? What were you doing? Screwing?" Ben said as Anna blushed then punched Ben arm. "OW!" Ben said not realizing Anna punch would be that hard. "We were doing no such thing! Now tell us what we need to do" Anna said. "We need to get to the far end of the dock, so probably best not to shoot until we have to" Ben said. "Sounds good to me" Adam said as they followed Ben. "Come on and leave the talking to me, I have an idea" Ben said. "Oh this will be good" Anna said sarcastically as they walked up the stairs as they reached the guarded fence as Adam noticed their wanted poster and quickly took them down and hide them behind his back as the guard saw them. "Stop! Only Royal Guard allowed" he said. "Oh I know, but can I just say, wow, you look so stylish, you know, with the helmets and everything, me and my friends were wondering if we could join you because, I mean you just make us ordinary solders feel so inadequate" Ben said. "Leave." "Come on, don't you have a leaflets or application forms we could take with us? If we could just get inside and get you autographs, we are huge fans" Ben said. "Leave or we will be force to terminate you." "See? Even their vocabulary is stylish" Ben said. "Now what genius?" Anna said a Ben pulled out his gun and shot the guard. "Ok, I admit it, I didn't really have an idea" Ben said as they opened the gates and guards began to attack. "You think?!" Anna said swinging her hammer into a guard head. "Be careful with those barrels, they're full of gunpowder" Ben said. "Really?" Anna said looking at one, "Adam I got an idea" she said picking it up and looking into the warehouse with more guards coming as she through the barrel in and quickly pulled out her gun and shot it making it explode and kill all the guards. "We'll have to cut through the warehouse, careful this place is crawling with the sods" Ben said as they ran in as they began firing at the barrels taking out all the guards near them as they quickly headed for the docks running through an alley. "Let's get out of here, the docks are just around the corner" Ben said as they saw a structure ahead of them explode as it fell over blocking the other way to the docks and a ship began to explode then sunk as Ben, Adam and Anna had wide eyes. "Wow, that should keep the bastards occupied" Ben said. "Wow Page went all out" Anna said. "Come on, the way to the ships should be clear" Ben said as they ran around the corner to see more guard, "or maybe not." "I got!" Adam said as he powered up with a fully powered spell Force Push-Inferno!" Adam yelled causing several barrel explosions and took out all the guards as Anna and Ben ran past him and began firing at the remain soldiers. "Now the path is clear!" Anna said as they saw Walter. "Walter what kept you?" Ben asked. "We have to hurry! They're going to be following us after all!" Walter said. "What about Page?" Benasked. "She's staying behind, someone needs to organize things here, now come on!" Walter said as they all stared at a small row bow. "Well, it's not much but at least it floats, that's what counts" Walter said. "Or, you know, we could take this one and then not drown as soon as we leave the port" Ben said as they all looked at the large boat as Walter laughed. "Even better, I've got a good feeling about this voyage" Walter said as they got on the ship and set it up as the sail came down. "Here we go!" Anna said as they began to sail from the port. Later that night Anna stood outside leaning on the side of the boat looking out to the sea lit by the moon above as she sang a song her mother taught her. "Down by the reeds, Down by the reeds, Swim the sirens of Oakvale, Out to the seas. Down by the reeds, Down by the reeds, Float the souls left unbroken, by White Balverines. Down by the reeds, Night-blooming weeds Embrace those who go dancing, In sad moonlit dreams. Down by the reeds, A twisted path leads To Banshees who breathe out, A cold winter breeze. Nobody knows. Nobody sees. The sirens of Oakvale. Down by the reeds" Anna sang as she heard the wood creak and saw Adam standing away from her. "Sorry, I liked the song didn't mean to startle you" Adam said. "It fine, I usually sing mum song on nights like this" Anna said as Adam leaned on the side next to her. "Beautiful isn't it? My dad always took my Oakfield to fish at the sea with Logan, even as a king he always found a way to sneak off with my brother and I just to spend time with us" Adam said. "You must have been close" Anna said. "We were what about you and your dad?" Adam asked. "Yeah were close, dad always looks out for me, he always trained me the hardest back at the temple because he knew I'd be just like my mum, he says I look like her I just without the extra pounds, he and mum always loved pulling insults on each other but they sure did love each other" Anna said. "I sure miss days like those before things became like this" Adam said as Anna looked over at Adam. "Do you miss her?" Anna asked. "Who?" Adam asked. "Elise, I heard you were force to choose her for an execution, do you still love her?" Anna asked looking out at the ocean. "Now that I look back at it, I don't think I was really in love with, she was my first love but I don't think she was the one I was meant to be with" Adam said. "Really? So is there an heiress or duchess that got your attention?" Anna asked. "No, not really but I know I will find someone" Adam said as they were unaware of the ship coming up from behind. "Adam there's something I want to tell you" Anna said. "What is it?" Adam asked looking to Anna. "Well, I...well I think I...I think I l..." Before Anna could finish a cannon fire to the side of the ship caused the ship to shake and cause one small explosion as Anna screamed and sent falling into the water below. "Anna!" Adam yelled as more cannon fire hit as he picked up Xander and jumped into the water below as the ship kept receiving cannon fire as Walter and Ben jumped off as the ship was sunk into the sea.